If Only
by wolfko
Summary: I love him but my love can never be. It's not because he's a guy, that will never stop my love for him but it's because he's human and I'm... Well I'm not. Warning this story contains YAOI. Meaning GuyXGuy. Story involves Coco and Kiss as a human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Wolfko and this is my first time to ever post one of my stories onto Fan fiction. This story is dedicated to my friend because she absolutely adores Coco. Just giving you a warning this story is YAOI and it's about the relationship of Coco and Kiss so if your don't like this idea or think this is disgusting then here is a solution, DON'T READ, I'm warning you now. XD Okay so if you read my warning and still want to read the story then please do. My grammar isn't totally perfect so helpful criticism is welcome. Please no flames. If you have any ideas to improve this story then please tell me, I'm always open to hear any suggestions you have to make this story better. ENJOY! Oh! One more thing...**

**I don't not by any means own Toriko or any of the characters but most of you probably already knew that so on with the story!**

_I don't know what to do at all! Every time I see him my heart races, when he calls my name I get so happy, and most of all when he touches me ever so gently my heart feels like it will burst. But you see I shouldn't fall in love with him. It's wrong. NO, not because he's a guy but because..._

All of a sudden I hear whistling and HE is calling my name for me. I go to the edge of the cliff and jump off. The wind is rushing up against my body and I can see that I was getting near the ground real quick. I was just a barely a hundred feet from the ground.

I hear him calling my name again and I unfold my big black wings and fly into the sky. I can now make out the figure of the man who was calling my name, my heart starts to pound like crazy. When I got near the man, he sees me and starts to wave. "KISS!" He yells. Yes, my name is Kiss and I'm an emperor crow. And not just any emperor crow I'm Coco's, one of the heavenly kings, emperor crow.

When I land on the ground he starts to touch me. My heart begins to beat faster and faster. This is the man I love, one of the four heavenly kings. I was raised by Coco when I was an egg and he only sees me as family and as his best friend. Which I'm perfectly content with but I feel so unsatisfied, I know I shouldn't ask for more than what I have but I love him so much. I wish I can truly express my feelings to him maybe if I wasn't a crow. "Hey Kiss we got mission to do," said Coco, bringing me back to reality.

The mission took longer than I thought it would have so we had to set camp for the night. The sun was starting to set when we found the spot to camp on. "Here Kiss your favorite, Honey Dragon Fruit," said Coco putting it down in front of me. I lowered my beak to the fruit and began to pick at it enjoying the sweet mouth watery taste to it. "Hey Kiss lets go for a swim before we go to sleep," said Coco. I turned my head to look at him and almost chocked on my fruit when I saw him stripping off his shirt showing his sexy chest.

I got up and started to follow Coco down to the waterfall. _Good thing there was a full moon because now I could see Coco's toned abs, biceps, and his tight ass _I thought to myself_._ Coco then started to walk into the water. He dove straight and started to swim under water. I couldn't see him very clearly, I could only make out the shape of his body underneath the water. All of a sudden Coco popped out of the water to stand under a waterfall. He threw his head back to let the water crusade over his head plastering his hair to his face. The water slid over his head to his well-toned abs, the water then started to glide from his abs to below his abdomen.

I mostly stared at him the whole time wishing I could touch him. "Kiss can you pass me the towel" said Coco standing there dripping wet. I probably stared for a good time watching those little droplets of water coming down from his hair to his chest and going down to his… "Kiss pass me the towel it's getting cold," I snap out of it and pick up the towel with my beak and handed it to him. Coco started to get dressed while I found a spot to rest. I found my spot and got comfortable. I was about to close my eyes when I felt something on my side, I turned my head and saw it was Coco getting ready to sleep, he went under my wing to get warm. This was my favorite part of the day when we would go to sleep in each other's embrace. I could feel Coco slump all his weight onto me and his breathing started to slow down indicating that he had fallen asleep. I turned my head away from the sleeping Coco and look up into the night sky seeing a shooting star streak past the sky. I let out a deep sigh and thought "If only I was human." I took one last glance at Coco and closed my eyes, sleeping already enveloping in its clutches.

I heard the chirping of birds and I woke up looking at the sky while the sun got brighter but something felt slightly odd. I looked around my surroundings and didn't see anything that was amiss Coco was laying in the ground next to me still fast asleep so I carefully stood up careful not to wake Coco up and began to stretch my wings. While I did so I noticed that my wings weren't wings but weird appendages that look like… "Wait are these hands!" I yelled surprised. I ran my wings no my hands all over my body there weren't no soft black feathers around my body but smooth skin. I ran to the waterfall _this can't be real, I'm just dreaming _I thought. I stumble to the edge of the pond and look down onto the water. I almost fell into the pond because what I saw in the reflection of the water surprised me. There was the face of a human not a crow. It's me. "I am human." I whisper.

Coco POV

I woke up to the bright sun shining on my face. I look around for Kiss but didn't see him. I got up and started to whistle for him but nothing. "Hey Kiss where are you?" I said looking around. I heard a noise coming behind the tree and turned to see were the noise came from but the sun was in the way. I tried to cover the glare of the sunlight with my hands by putting them over my eyes to shield them from the sun. That's when I saw a man walking towards me. He we was breathtakingly beautiful. His hair was as black as Kiss's feathers with a dash of purple. His eyes were a bright red that would make you want to run away but you couldn't help but stare at them at the same time, they were captivating. He was a little bit taller than me about an inch or two taller and I looked away from his face to notice that he wasn't wearing any clothes, I turned away quickly feeling a blush coming on but as I turned away I couldn't help but notice that he was quite well toned. All in one word he was how can I say it, he was simply gorgeous if I do say so myself. With each step he took closer to me my heart started to speed up.

By the time he reached me my heart was beating like crazy and more heat started to rise into my face. Am I actually blushing? No that can't be right! I'm looking at a guy for Pete's sake! I looked up into the face of the man in front of me and he looked down onto mine. His eyes caught mine and I stared into them. There was something familiar about those red eyes of his then suddenly an image came to me and I knew who it was in front of me but that couldn't be right, right? This person is surely human that's for sure but his eyes look so much like his. Then without even thinking I slipped out what I thought. "Kiss?" I whispered.

Kiss POV

I heard Coco whisper "Kiss?" Low enough that the human ear couldn't detect but I did. I walked up to stand right in front of Coco and asked "What did you say?" Coco turned his head away but I put my hand under his chin and turned his face to look at me. I asked one more time "What did you say." Coco brought his eyes to look at mine his eyes held uncertainty in them and he turned his gaze away from mine. He seemed to be thinking about something until he brought his gaze to mine once again but this time there was no uncertainty in them but determination. He took a deep breath and said what I wanted to hear from those beautiful lips of his he said "Kiss"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go chapter two! It is kind of short so sorry but tis better than nothing, yah? Hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Even though there wasn't much of a response it still made me very happy with what I got. I was honestly thinking that no one would find this story interesting but I guess I was wrong, right? XD**

**Disclaimer: Again I'm pretty sure that you're all aware but I DO NOT OWN TORIKO OR ANY OF THE CHARTERS just this weird plot. =P Now on with the story! **

**Coco's POV**

I stared at the man who I declared was Kiss his eyes started to widen either from surprise or happiness I do not know, while his face started to break out into a glorious beautiful smile that almost made me weak in the knees. I do not know how I knew that this man before me was Kiss but I just knew that it was. Kiss's face turned from surprised to suspicious, he looked down at me with a questioning stare, and I lowered my head to look at the ground kind of embarrassed when I heard Kiss ask quietly "how did you know it was me"?

My head snapped up quickly and I looked at Kiss directly in the eyes no longer embarrassed but angry. "Do you take me for a fool? How could I not recognize my family?!" I growled at him. I instantly regretted the words when I saw Kiss flinch at what I said and saw the look of hurt appear in Kiss's eyes. For some reason I was not at all excepting the question that Kiss asked, it was a common question that anybody would be curious to know the answer to but it infuriated me and I don't know why exactly that it would make me so mad but I was. Suddenly, Kiss turned and started to walk away from me. For a second I just stared at him dumbstruck I shook my head trying to clear it up and I began to immediately run after him. I got closer to Kiss but still a ways behind him trying to keep up with his fast pace. I seriously don't know what got into Kiss but I wanted to find out and I did just that by asking exactly what I was thinking to Kiss, "Kiss what's wrong?" I yelled to his retreating back. Kissed stopped so suddenly and abruptly that I ran straight into his broad back falling to the floor from the momentum. Just as quickly as he stopped Kiss turned around to face me lowering his head to look at me from above while I was on the floor still dazed from him stopping abruptly. The look Kiss showed, terrified me but there was also another feeling mixed in with fear and it was anguish having to look into those eyes filled with anger but deep within in them there was a look of complete sadness in them and that look of Kiss's made my heart twinge. What did I do to Kiss that was so wrong for him to make such a look? I just remember saying that he was my family and it was true. Kiss was my best, most, truest friend but he was more than that he was like my brother no that's not right, Kiss is my BROTHER, no, not by blood because he's a raven and all and that's not genetically possible but I love him as such. The look of hurt in Kiss's eyes vanished instantly and it what stood in its place was anger, true and pure anger. Kiss took a deep breath clenching his hands into fists and shaking ever so slightly. "I never saw you as family!" he hissed threw his teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, here's the 3****rd**** chapter it's kind of small so I apologize. So I hate to say this but this story is coming to an end. I'll probably end it either at chapter 4 or 5. I'll probably do a short chapter for 4 then I'll make chapter 5 the final chapter and longer. I also plan after I finish this story to revise it again, instead of being in first person I'll more than likely change it to third person, I believe that's what it's called, it will be something like this **Kiss looked at Coco and not as family but as a someone would love a lover. Kiss wanted to be human so he could be more than family to Coco. He took one last longing look at Coco and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to envelop him in its clutches. **How would that be? Better? For some reason I like stories in third person more because I think it flows more naturally like that for some reason, not sure why though. **

** Another thing this does not pertain to the story so you can skip it if you like, I just want to rant. So yesterday which was Monday I carved a pumpkin because Halloween is coming up. It took me a couple hours to carve and it was Jack from Nightmare before Christmas Jack-o-Lantern. When I was done I took it outside. So when I came back from morning classes at College I saw my fricking pumpkins smashed and it was by one of the fricking kids who pass my house to get to school every morning because there's an elementary school up the street from my house. I know it's not a reason to be mad but I am. GRRRRRRRR. Okay on with the story**

**Disclaimer: Like always I do not own Toriko or the characters just this plot from my sick demented mind, enjoy! =D**

KISS POV

As soon as those words left my mouth I saw the different emotions play across Coco's face. First it was disbelief, then anger, and now it was sadness and the worst part was the look of pure heart in Coco's eyes. My heart started to ache when I saw his reaction and it felt like someone punched me in the stomach and that I was out of air but no matter how much I hated the look Coco showed, I do not regret what I said at all. I lowered my gaze from Coco's and settled on looking at the ground instead, not wanting to see the look of betrayal and hurt in Coco's eyes any longer my heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"I never saw you as family Coco, EVER." I whispered softly not wanting to say it but knowing that it was all true I had to tell him. Not so much for him but for me I can't stand lying to him anymore. Pretending to be something when I wasn't and that I could never be, to be his family. When I know that I want to be more than that to him and I could never love Coco as only family because I don't. I was brought out of my musings when Coco began to speak again already over the shock from what I said.

"But why Kiss? I thought we were family!" yelled Coco angrily. I just shook my head at him still looking at the ground intensely, "You wouldn't understand." I felt Coco's hand under my chin then he forcibly raised my head so he can look at my eyes but even though he raised my head I still kept my eyes downcast. Coco took a deep breath trying to keep his cool, still kind of angry that I wouldn't look at his eyes. "Just try me Kiss. You can tell me anything."

I shifted me eyes upward and gave Coco a defiant look. "Then let me ask you this Coco. Why weren't you surprised to see me as a human? Did you see it in a vision?" I hissed angrily. Coco's arm fell from my chin and he took a couple steps back in surprise, he stayed looking at me for a few seconds more, then he seemed to regain his senses and instantly replied.

"Of course I didn't see you turning to a human in a vision! I never imagined that you would turn to a human!" For someone reason that last sentence kind of hit a nerve maybe it was because he said he could have never imagined me to be a human and that hurt but who can blame him, really? I mean what sane person would imagine that their raven whose part of their family would turn human no one will so I can't hold that against him but it still hurts and I want to tell him exactly how I feel but would I? Probably not, I'm too afraid that I could lose Coco forever if he knows about my feelings for him so this is all I can do.

I took a couple steps forward to close the distance between Coco and I, his reaction to that was to take a couple steps back so I took a couple more steps to meet him and he retreated again. I got really mad at that, hurt that he was running away from me. Was he repulsed by me that he didn't want me to approach him or was it something else, afraid maybe? But even I was hurt I was still mad and when he started to take a couple steps away from me I just became enraged and I couldn't stand to reason no more. Fuck that! I will tell Coco my feelings or better yet I will show him and if he hates me, well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it…hopefully I will never get to it.

COCO POV

For some reason when I told Kiss I saw him as family he got mad and that's what started this whole argument or it could have been when I said that I couldn't ever imagined that he would have turned into a human, I don't know which one it was or maybe it was both. But something I do know is that with each passing second I thought about it I was getting more and more confused and with my confusion it brought anger. Kiss suddenly started to approach me I could sense he was angry and it was rolling off of him in waves and something else but what it was, I do not know. The closer Kiss got to me the further I stepped away, I lowered my head to the ground not wanting to see the angry Kiss anymore and I noticed that his feet had stop moving so I decided to stop as well. I could see Kiss's hands balled up into fists and that it seemed that they were shaking. Was Kiss shaking in anger or was he crying? Oh, how I hope he wasn't crying, I never saw Kiss cry and I sure as hell don't want to start. I especially don't want him to cry because deep down I know it was because of me even though I still don't know what I had did or caused him to be so sad.

I could hear Kiss take a shaky breath in and yelled. "What, you don't like me as a human!? Should I just disappear from your sight then if you don't want to see me?!" That hit a nerve, my head shot up upward, my eyes burning with intensity, and I yelled out "That's not what I meant!"

Before I could even blink and process what was even happening Kiss was suddenly right in front of me and he began pushing me until I was pushed up against a tree. My back hitting the rough bark and Kiss was leaning over me both of his arms on each side of my head blocking both exists with his body.

"Then what do you mean" he asked harshly. I started to push against Kiss so I could escape but no matter how much I pushed he wouldn't budge, not even an inch his body was rock solid. Kiss finally had enough of my pushing and my attempts to flee. He grabbed my arms roughly and pinned them above my head. I began to turn my head away from him so in response he pushed himself against me more he was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my ear and it made the little hairs of my neck stand up. Kiss leaned in closer even still and placed his mouth by my ear. "What do you mean?" Kiss whispered in my ear huskily once again. "I...I ... li...like...yo...your.. hu..hu..human form." I barely managed to get out. My face started to heat up and I knew that I was blushing and who wouldn't blush. How could I say something so embarrassing to Kiss like I liked his human form and not blush. Then I realized the other thing I sensed from Kiss, my eyes widened in realization, it was, it was… lust.

Kiss POV

When Coco said those words I lost control. I grabbed his chin and forced him to face me his eyes went wide in surprise and I took that chance to kiss him as expected his lips were soft and warm. Coco's lips were still and he wouldn't respond to the kiss, I tried to put my tongue inside his mouth to explore more of him but he wouldn't let me. I ended the kiss and pulled back. I looked at Coco but he took that opportunity to turn his head away again, I could see that his cheeks were flushed. I leaned into Coco's ear again. "Please Coco," I pleaded. He took a deep breath, turned his face to me, closed his eyes, and parted his lips finally giving me entrance and the okay I waited for. When I saw his invitation I didn't plan to refuse so I crashed my lips to his again. His mouth was warm and sweet, oh so sweet, sweeter than anything in this gourmet world.


End file.
